


Pentecosts' Gift

by Madame_Solace



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Gen, Hansen Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Solace/pseuds/Madame_Solace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc grieves for Stacker privately, remembering the love they shared. Chuck lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pentecosts' Gift

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine, otherwise I would have wrapped them all up in a blanket and cuddled them forever. But as Travis Beacham said, there can be heroes in a world where heroes cannot die.
> 
> Damn him :(

 

 

The con-pod to Striker Eureka is recovered.  It had an experimental feature where the whole pod could be ejected, but no one was certain it would work.

Within it Chuck was still breathing though he would be recovering for a long time.  Their former Marshall was not, his body broken and bleeding, had succumbed to death long before the rescue team had ever reached Striker Eureka's ejected con-pod.

No one really knew about the decade long commitment the two men had to each other.  They had been excellent at being fixed points for everyone else.  And the love they had for each other had filled Chuck with resentful anger that his father couldn't tell him about such an important part of his life.

Sometimes, as the celebrating became unbearable Herc would imagine Stacker by his side, his deep laughter so rarely heard urging him to laugh too. 

As Chuck woke up the first thing he said, "Dad, he's watching over you and Mako."

Herc wanted to reassure his son that he's so very proud of him, but Chuck just squeezed his hand feebly and dropped off to sleep. _Mako should know_ Herc thinks, as tears fall freely now. Stacker would never kiss him again, but at least Herc's arms could comfort Mako.

That warm presence never went away, and Herc never asks Mako if she feels it.  His lover's kiss lingers on his lips, and its like a fading drift, a haunting thing. 

_Hercules, you have to live for our children._

_I do,_ Herc says to the ghost of his old lover, as he watches the young rangers grow over the years. _But I'll always love you._


End file.
